Memories Untold
by FangirlAlertWatchOut
Summary: Percy sacrifices himself to defeat Gaea. Annabeth doesn't want to live without him. Percabeth. Oneshot for now, but I may continue! Rated T for mentions of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth looked down to the barely seventeen year-old boy dying on the grass. "Annabeth, when I'm gone, you have to promise me that you'll move on. Keep living, don't concentrate on my death so much and don't kill yourself or let yourself die! You have to promise me, okay?" Percy said, his breaths becoming harsher and more desperate with each word. _

_The stab wounds he'd received from the monsters, along with the combined effort of defeating Gaea had taken its toll. He was dying, and no amount of Nectar or Ambrosia was going to help. _

_"NO PERCY! You can't just die on me! You're my lover, my best friend, my soulmate. You think I can just forget and move on after?" _

_"You have to. Please Annabeth, for me? Swear on the river Styx that you won't kill yourself." "I...I swear on the river Styx." "Thankyou..." He breathed._

_Percy used his final breath to reach up and brush a stray curl from her face. "I love you, Wise Girl." And his heart stopped. Percy Jackson, saviour and hero of Olympus, was dead. _

{~*~}

Annabeth woke from her nightmare with a gasp. She was momentarily comforted by the fact that it was just a dream, before she realised that she was sleeping in the Poseidon cabin, and her nightmare was based of reality. She sat up, and began to sob.

Percy had died one week ago today, and they were having the funeral and burning of the shroud. He was the only causality in the war against the earth, preferring to sacrifice himself rather then put others in danger. Damn his fatal flaw! She hated and loved that about him.

Since then, she hadn't eaten anything, nor had she brushed her hair or had a shower. The only time she left his bed was to head down to the beach, wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers.

The other campers kept their distance, other than the seven, Thalia and surprisingly Nico. She didn't talk much, and had a constant stream of tears running down her face.

It was painful to be around everyone but Thalia as they were all in love. Nico and Will were totally crushing on one another, and Leo had managed to bring Calypso to camp, which reminded Annabeth of the first time she thought Percy had died only to return at his funeral. She still held onto that irrational hope.

Thalia sort of understood how she felt, as once-upon-a-time she was in love with Luke, and when he had turned evil it was as though he had died.

She sat watching the waves, until the sun started to rise and Thalia found her. "Annabeth, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really worried about you. Everyone is. You haven't eaten, or done anything. The funeral is later, and Percy wanted you to move on. You can't keep mourning him forever Annie, you have a life."

"You don't understand! Percy IS my life! The only reason I haven't committed suicide yet is because I can't! The stupid Seaweed Brain made me swear on the river Styx!"

Thalia gasped. "You... were going to commit suicide?! Why Annabeth? How many times did you try?! What did you try?!" "I tried slitting my wrists in his bathroom, drowning myself in the ocean, overdosing on pills and hanging myself from your pine tree." I listed, without any emotion. "But nothing worked! The cuts wouldn't bleed, I kept floating to the surface of the water, the pills didn't work and my breathing wasn't cut off by the rope."

"Thank god it didn't. But why?! Why would you do this over a boy!?" "He's not just a boy Thals, he's my whole life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have known love."

I remained silent for the rest of the day, until the funeral. The shroud I had made, using my newly-found weaving skills was so... Percy. It was blue, of course, with an silver owl and trident on it. Written around the edges was our special saying; As long as we're together.

Sally sat beside me, both of us hugging and crying at the same time. Paul was next to her, wiping away a few tears of his own. All twelve Olympian gods had shown up, even my mother.

Poseidon and Aphrodite were both crying, although others looked upset also. Hera was in shock. I couldn't bring myself to hate her, even though it was her plan that got us into this mess. I knew that Percy himself had made the decision.

"Annabeth, would you like to do the honours?" Chiron asked, holding out the lit torch. I walked up to the funeral pyre, where Percy's body lay, wrapped loving in his shroud. He could have almost been asleep.

I held the torch against the tinder, which went up in flames. The rest of the seven came beside me, as we watched the sea-salt smelling smoke drift up to the sky.

Jason spoke first. "Percy, I know we had a rivalry going on at the start, but I loved you like a brother, and to be honest, you were way cooler then I could ever be."

"Hey man, I really appreciated all that you ever did for me. You were the one who gave me confidence to use my shapeshifting and overcome my fear of fire." Frank walked back to the group, brushing away tears.

Hazel stepped forwards, with a sniff. "Percy, you were the one who broke my curse. From your first day at Camp Jupiter, I knew that you'd be the one to help. Years ago, in my first life, Pluto told me a descendent of Neptune would break my curse. It was you all along."

"Percy, I remember when I first saw you and honestly, I didn't think you were that impressive. Believe me, THAT opinion changed extremely quickly. Besides your awesome powers, you were the backbone of our group. You held us together when things are tough, and I'm so grateful." Piper choked out through her tears.

"Damn it! Even in death Aqua Man, you STILL have to outshine me! Seriously?" Leo tried joking, but his smile faded quickly. "I'll miss you, and all of the fun we used to have. And, I don't think I told you before, but I forgive you about the whole Calypso thing."

"Annabeth, would you like to say anything?" Chiron asked gently. I shake my head no. Instead, I wait until the flames die down, and wait even longer still, till everyone was gone. The only interaction I'd had with my mother was a sympathetic look and an understanding nod.

I went back to the Poseidon cabin, and hid there, intent on avoiding people until it was dark and well after curfew. I couldn't run into anyone, especially Thalia, as she might guess what I'm about to do.

When I couldn't hear any activity, I quietly crept outside, and headed down to the Hypnos cabin. Once inside, I filled a cup halfway with liquid Lethe. I figured it should be enough to completely erase my memory.

I knew it was the cowards way out, but I couldn't live without Percy, and since death isn't an option, this is my next best shot. I know that when I did, if I make it to Elysium, like Percy, I should regain all of my memories.

Down at the beach, I clutch the note I'd written beforehand, explaining all that I had done. I planned to take some sleeping pills, so when I woke, others would have already found my emaciated body and read the note.

I swallow the pills using Lethe water, and lie on the sand. I remember Percy, his laugh, his scent, the taste of his lips on mine, as the waves slowly lapped on the shore, and I fell asleep.

{~*~}

_To whom it may concern,_

_I cannot live in a world without Percy Jackson. I'm sorry for doing this to you all, but I have drank some liquid Lethe to erase all of my memories. As you can see, the girl lying on the beach is asleep, due to the pills she has taken. I wish that she be told nothing about Percy Jackson, other then the fact that he was a camper here. When she wakes up, tell her that her name is Sophia Case, and she has lost her memories due to severe trauma after the war with Gaea. Sophia is an orphan. Send her to Camp Jupiter to help with the rebuilding and start a new life. Thankyou,_

_-Annabeth Chase_

**AN: So I really wanted to do an angst fic where Annabeth doesn't want to live without Pecy, but I thought that he would make her promise not to commit suicide. So this was my alternative. Btw, I got the name Sophia because it means Wisdom in Greek (refers to her being a daughter of Athena) and Williams cause it's a common last name. I may or may not continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

_To whom it may concern,_

_I cannot live in a world without Percy Jackson. I'm sorry for doing this to you all, but I have drank some liquid Lethe to erase all of my memories. As you can see, the girl lying on the beach is asleep, due to the pills she has taken. I wish that she be told nothing about Percy Jackson, other then the fact that he was a camper here. When she wakes up, tell her that her name is Sophia Williams, and she has lost her memories due to severe trauma after the war with Gaea. Sophia is an orphan. Send her to Camp Jupiter to help with the rebuilding and start a new life. Thankyou,_

_-Annabeth Chase_

"Shit! Annabeth why?" Nico stared down at the emaciated girl lying on the sand. He'd come down to the beach to watch the sun rise as he gathered his thoughts. Instead, he'd found Annabeth.

At first, Nico thought she was dead, either from suicide or an attack, but at a closer look, he realised she was only sleeping. He was relived, until he'd found the note.

He ran straight to the Apollo cabin. Hopefully Will was awake and could deal with it. Nico skidded into the cabin, waking up several of the campers. "Where's Will?! I need to see him RIGHT NOW!"

One of the older campers laughed. "Do you really need to wake us up for this? If you want to make out, he's in the infirmary." Nico turned bright red and shot a glare at her, before sprinting away to the infirmary.

"WILL!" "Yes Nico, what's the matter? Has there been an attack?" Will was tidying up the infirmary, after all the patients had gone. There had been no casualties, other then Percy and no serious injuries.

"No, it's Annabeth. She's down at the beach, she's..." "What? Has she attempted suicide?! Or is there an attack?!" Will asked worriedly, while jogging down to the beach, Nico puffing behind him. Everyone was worried about Annabeth, and several of the older campers had been expecting something like that to happen.

"No..worse. She's swallowed liquid Lethe." Will didn't reply, instead began full-out sprinting down to the beach. When they got there, nobody was around, luckily, but campers would soon be getting up and Nico didn't want Annabeth to be seen like this.

Nico wordlessly handed him the note, which Will read as fast as his dyslexia would allow him. "Go get Malcom, explain what's happened, and tell him to come here. Then go and inform Chiron. I'll wait for Malcom, so he can help me take Annabeth to the infirmary and watch her till she wakes up." "On it!" And Nico sprinted off, not for the last time that day.

{~*~}

Chiron slept fitfully, plagued with troubles and worries. He had hoped so badly that Percy Jackson would be different, that he would get his happy ending, like his namesake, Perseus. And for a while, it seemed like he would. He got the girl, Kronos was defeated and everything was dandy. Then Gaea rose, and the world was in chaos.

Now he was worried for Annabeth. After the funeral, Thalia approached him and told him about the talk she'd had with Annabeth, including how she had tried to commit suicide four times.

Luckily, none of the attempts had worked, thanks to the promise she'd made to Percy, but it was only at matter of time before she found something that worked. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena after all. So he decided to have a cup of tea outside on the porch of the Big House while he collected his thoughts about the situation.

He was most surprised when _Nico Di Angelo_ of all people sprinted up to the Big House like his life depended on it. When he reached the porch, he bent over, out of breath, which caused Chiron to believe that this wasn't the first time he'd done it this morning.

He gave the boy a moment to catch his breath. "Yes Nico? Is there something wrong?" "Yes..it's...Annabeth.." He wheezed out in between breaths, "She's swallowed liquid Lethe to erase her memories!" "What? Please tell me you aren't serious, Mr Di Angelo." "No, it's true, Will and Malcom are with her in the infirmary right now."

Chiron immediately galloped away, leaving an exhausted Nico behind.

**AN: Sorry, this isn't as long as the first one, but I didn't really want to extend it, cause it didn't feel right. R&amp;R, and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Percy Jackson :(**


End file.
